


Twelve Years On

by Cerdic519



Series: The New Anglo-Saxon Chronicles [4]
Category: Anglo-Saxon Chronicle, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 10th century, Anglo-Saxon, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, England (Country), Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to To Kill A King. Twelve years on after one of the most important (and therefore least known) battles in English history, a certain couple are doing what parents just have to do. Traumatizing their offspring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Years On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANobleCompanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/gifts).



> For ANobleCompanion, in gratitude for following my work and for their Baggage Claims series.

Winchester, Hampshire  
Tuesday 31st October, 937

Castiel finds it hard (please, keep, jokes like that to yourself!) to believe that it is nearly twelve years since the events at Chingestone, when he unmasked a murderer and saved a king's reputation. Though he still privately wonders if the king had not gotten to Metatron and offered to spare the man's family in return for the beta not implicating the king in his half-brother's untimely death. History would never know.

The years in between had been full of ups and downs (stop it!), thought mostly ups. Two years after being crowned Æthelstan had made himself not just king over the English peoples but King of England, conquering the last Viking kingdom in York and joining together all the English lands, from the Tamar to the Forth of Forth. The last Celtic kingdom in the south-west, Cornwall, had been conquered soon after, and the Celtic nations of the islands were forced to recognize a new united power against them.

Predictably, that had not liked it. And the tensions had erupted this year with them all uniting to destroy the nascent English kingdom, when the Scots, Irish, Welsh and Vikings had fallen on it at one and the same time. But incredibly the state had held firm, and earlier this month Æthelstan had thoroughly crushed the invaders at Brunanburh (1), sending them fleeing broken back whence they had come. Castiel had preached to the soldiers on the even of the battle, sorrowful that so many of them were soon to lose their lives yet proud of his country for defending itself.

The king had had even more problems with his family. After the furore surrounding his half-brother, an unwritten agreement had been drawn up that Ælfweard's brother Edwin would succeed to the throne next, and that Æthelstan would not have any sons of his own. However, this had been blown out of the water when the king had come to suspect Edwin (probably correctly) of plotting to usurp him, and had had the man killed. The source of these fears had been Æthelstan's own brother Alfred who had fled the court soon after, only to die (deservedly, in Castiel's opinion) in the recent battle.

Castiel is disturbed from his musings by his omega walking up, and looks down fondly at him. His beloved Dean, still his after all these years. A pair of green eyes stare vaguely at him, then there is a slow smile which usually means very good things for a certain alpha. Castiel grins.

+~+~+

Precisely seventeen minutes later, their two eldest sons burst into the room arguing with each other and demanding that their parents sort matters out.

About ten seconds after that, Robert and John are punching each other in their efforts to get out of the room first. Parents! Euw!

+~+~+  
Notes:  
1) Typically the location is unknown, but it may be Brinsworth in south Yorkshire.


End file.
